1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audiovisual apparatus capable of projecting video and outputting audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the multichannel system of audio (music) such as a 5.1 channel system is prevailing in an audiovisual apparatus used for a home theater or the like. This system forms stereo sound around an audience and enhances the sense of realism by arranging speakers around the audience and outputting audio from a lateral side and back side in addition to the front of the audience (the direction of video). Further, there is also developed a technique of forming stereo sound around an audience by adjusting an intensity level or a timing at which audio is output even in two-channel speakers on the right and left (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-142875 (paragraph [0039], FIG. 1), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In an “acoustics correcting apparatus” disclosed in Patent Document 1, an acoustic transfer function between each speaker and a sound-collecting microphone is measured using the sound-collecting microphone and a plurality of speakers arranged around the sound-collecting microphone. When real audio that is output from a speaker is corrected based on the acoustic transfer function, the stereo sound is formed.
By such a stereo sound technique, virtual sound localization is enabled in which an audience feels as if a sound source (sound image) is present at a position different from the real position of a speaker. When the virtual sound localization is performed on audio at the position of a display, the audience can feel as if the sound image is present at the position of the display.